1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser printers and in particular to a paper-handling mechanism for a laser printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known form of laser printer produced and sold by BDT Products, Inc., the paper in cut sheet form is stacked in one or more magazines or supply trays which are positioned at an inclined vertical angle relative to the horizontal center axis of the rotatable photosensitive drum of the printer. Sheets of paper are fed through the printing station and, following printing by the drum, are delivered to a horizontally disposed output tray.
In another known form of laser printer, known as Macintosh, produced and sold by Apple Computer, Inc. a supply of paper in cut sheet form is stacked in a downwardly inclined magazine or supply tray and the sheets of paper, following printing by a photosensitive drum, are delivered to an upwardly inclined output tray. In the Macintosh printer, the control cabinet is positioned horizontally at one side of the drum.
In a prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,455 issued Jan. 8, 1985 to Fuji Photo Film Company, Ltd. Japan, paper in cut sheet form is held in a vertically disposed supply tray or magazine and is fed downwardly past a scanning drum and is then discharged horizontally.